


All You Have To Do Is Stay

by AbigailsInfamousNight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Needs a Hug, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Background Maura/Jane, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, My First Fanfic, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailsInfamousNight/pseuds/AbigailsInfamousNight
Summary: Alex Danvers has made it her mission to forever hide who she really is. What happens when a raven-haired beauty becomes everything she didn’t know she needed?OrAlex forces herself to take suppressants for over a decade possibly destroying her body in the process and now her body is rejecting them to save itself. Maybe what she needed was already there.My first fic! It’s been awhile so be gentle :)





	1. You’re Not Wrong

Agent Danvers roams the halls of the DEO attempting to walk off the ache that has been building in her abdomen for the past three hours. Even as a distinguished M.D. and biomedical engineer the idea of seeing the department doctor makes her uneasy.

Dr. Isles watches the agent pace back and forth in front of her office for thirty minutes before deciding she’s played this game long enough and stands from her desk.

“Agent Danvers it would be best if you just continued your internal rant in my office instead of out in the hall scaring the rest of the agents.” Alex startles at Dr. Isles voice suddenly filling the hallway.

“Oh! Uh, yeah sure I guess so.” Alex murmurs before making her past Dr. isles and stepping into her office. She’s always liked this office. It’s full of various artifacts from around the world, various medical journals, and Boston PD memorabilia. Dr. Isles watches Alex continue to pace like she’s working through an enormous life crisis. Suddenly she stops and turns towards the doctor.

“Doc. I, I think my suppressants are becoming too much for my liver. The pain has been gradually growing for a little over three hours. It’s textbook rejection.” Alex sighs as she runs a hand through her newly shorter locks.

“Agent Danvers as you know that’s an easy fix,” Maura exclaims with a smile as she walks over to her desk,”first, we’ll start by stopping the medication. Then every two days we’ll do a fluid flush for the first week and if you’ve leveled out by then you’ll be going into rut within a month or two. Everyone cycles differently of course.” She explains with an easy smile while pulling up Alex’s patient file.

“Doctor Isles…”

“That’s Maura to you Alex.” She interrupts as Alex’s file populates on the computer screen. _Oh. That must be a glitch in the system._ Maura stares at the chart in front of her for a moment before lifting her eyes to look at Alex. In front of her desk the usually stoic, hard-skinned Agent Danvers, is now a trembling child.

“It’s not wrong Maura. I’m an omega too.” She whispers as she wraps her arms tight around herself while staring at the floor. Maura rounds her desk and places a gentle hand on her forearm.

“It’s alright Alex. We’ll get you taken care of. I just need to know when your last full heat was and we can go from there.”

“I, uh, my last heat was when I was eighteen.”

“Alex, that was almost ten years ago! You could have caused some serious damage to your reproductive system! I’m going to order some blood tests to get an idea of where you’re at, okay? Does your intended know about this?” Alex jerks her head up at the question. “My intended?” Maura rolls her eyes before leading Alex to sit on the exam table.

“Yes Alex. I believe it’s Miss Luthor, is it not?”

“I, uh, Maura she’s not my intended, and who even uses that term anymore?” Alex sputters from her bed.

“Oh, my apologies. You were both participating in the proper courting stages. It seemed logical that she would be your intended. Quite a well fit match. And my Jane always referred to herself as my intended before we mated.” Maura explains as she begins to prep her equipment for the blood draw.

“Well we’re not dating or intended or anything Maura.” Alex whispers as she watches the doctor draw blood from her right arm.

“Are you sure about that Alex?” Maura prods gently as she wraps the small wound on Alex’s arm. Alex relaxes further into the bed at the question. _Am I sure about that?_ Alex’s mind begins to fill with memories of lunch dates, movie nights, and spur of the moment breaks almost immediately.

“How about you stay here and rest while I go run these down to the lab, hm?” Alex hums back in response before her eyes slip closed thinking of Lena. A warmth slowly unfurls in her chest as she thinks of the sweet alpha’s smile when she looks at Alex. Suddenly Alex is struck dumb by a memory she had not known existed until now.

_Three months ago…_

_“You should, you should see her Lucy. She’s the prettiest alpha I’ve ever seen.” Alex slurs across the table to her friend. Lucy chuckles into her glass at the drunk agent._

_“Oh yeah Alex? I’m sure she is.”_

_“Mhmmmm. I’m gonna call her Luce. So you can see her.” She announces as she fumbles with the lock on her phone._

_“Alex, I don’t think that’s a very good…”_

_“Lee! Yes lee. No, no I’m fine I just miss you. I’m with Luce at our bar. I am not that drunk Lena. Well then stop being so pretty! Come see me. Luce needs to see you. Lee, please. You will?! See you soon!” Alex stares at her phone with dazed eyes before turning towards Lucy with a dumbstruck smile on her face._

_“Oh Danvers! You’ve got it bad, huh?” Lucy says with a small smile as she observes her drunk friend. “She’s the greatest Luce, I think I’m gonna tell her about me. I think she’d love me anyways.”_

_“Wow Alex that’s huge, I…”_

_“There’s my favorite Danvers sister.” Lena yells over the music playing in the bar. Alex whips her head around and sends Lena a megawatt smile. She drunkenly wobbles from her seat and throws herself into the alpha. Lena chuckles as she wraps her arms around the giggling agent._

_“My, my, who knew you couldn’t hold your liquor Ms. Danvers?” Lena smirks until her eyes lock on to Alex’s. Her dark are eyes are wide and so earnest it makes her heartache. Lena softly smiles down at Alex as she runs her hand through her hair._

_“I think you need to go home pretty girl.” Lena murmurs to Alex while she tries to get her to stand properly. Alex smiles wide before nodding her head against Lena’s chest._

_“Home please. Bye Luce.” Is mumbled into Lena’s shirt as Alex tightens her grip around the alpha. “I’m sure I’ll see you again Lucy.” Lena continues to stare at Alex softly as she speaks to Lucy. “I’ll get her home. Don’t worry, my driver is around the corner.”_

_“Well it was nice to sort of meet you Ms. Luthor. Take care of our girl.” Lucy chuckles while making her way out of the bar. Lena hums under her breath a quiet ,my girl, slipping out before she can stop it. Alex nuzzles against her chest sighing out a ,your girl, before falling asleep against Lena._

_Present Day..._

Alex startles awake in her exam bed at the sound of raised voices coming from Maura’s office.

“Dr. Isles I know Agent Danvers is in there! Please let me see her!” She hears Lena all but beg Maura.

“Now, Ms. Luthor you know I can’t just let you walk into a patient's room without their consent.”

“Is she okay?! Please, Maura, just tell me. She was fine this morning when I brought her coffee. What happened?” Slowly a thick sour scent creeps under Alex’s door making her whine instinctively at the alpha’s distress. Alex goes to sit up and immediately becomes nauseous.

“Maura?” She calls out into the room hoping she’ll be able to hear her. Alex lays back down covering her face with her hands. “Alex, are you alright?” Maura’s voice calls from the other side of the door. Alex mumbles a barely audible _no_ before the door is thrown open up by a very distressed Lena. Alex peeks out from behind her hands to take in the alpha before her. Lena is dressed to kill, as always, in tight black slacks, an emerald button down top with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and black oxfords. Her long, black hair is pulled taut into a tie on the back of her head. Lena’s eyes are wild as they flick over Alex’s body searching for injury.

“Lena.” Alex mumbles in a happy sigh. Lena makes it to the edge of the bed and gently lets the tips of her fingers slide against the fabric of Alex’s shirt.

“Hey there champ,” Lena greets with a soft smile, “how you feeling?” Alex shrugs her shoulders instead of answering aloud. Lena slides her hand across Alex’s side and rests it lightly on top of her abdomen. Alex shivers at the touch and sinks into the mattress as Lena’s scent wraps around her.

“Well Alex seeing as you’re awake we need to talk about your treatment plan.” Maura states from the end of the bed while reviewing her notes on her tablet. “You’ve progressed a lot faster than anticipated Alex. I had to give you multiple bags of saline and a cocktail designed to help, ease, the body into coming off the, medication, you’re on. I have some preliminary results from the tests I requested. You will have to stop taking the medication Alex. Your hormones are well below the normal range and you’re looking at some possible life long damage.” Alex takes a stuttering breath and lowers her hands to wrap them around Lena’s that is still resting on her abdomen. Alex watches their hands for a few moments before lifting her eyes to find Maura’s.

“How long till it hits Maur?” Alex whispers.

“Hours to days Alex. I’ve already spoken with Director Henshaw, when you’re ready you’ll be going home for the next two weeks at a minimum. I’ll be conducting a check up in a week just to be safe.” Maura replies with a sad smile. Alex leans her head back against the pillow before closing her eyes. She feels Lena shift along her side trying to keep herself from asking any questions. "Does anyone else know?" She croaks out as a tears begin to fall silently down her cheeks.

"No Alex. Not even Kara. I would suggest heading home within the next hour, out the back garage entrance though. Supergirl is currently occupied for the time being." Maura hesitantly rests her hand atop Alex's foot before continuing. "That isn't to say she won't figure out your gone quickly. Have a plan. Jane and myself can come check on you if need be."

"No! Maur it's fine. I'll be fine really." Lena tightens her hold on Alex's hand before leaning closer to speak to her quietly. "I can have Derek pick you up and take you home Alex. It won't be a problem at all before you argue." Lena takes a deep breath before continuing. "Whatever is going on Alex, I'm here for you, okay? I'm worried to be honest but when you're ready please reach out. Please." Lena quietly pleads. Maura takes this as her cue to leave and softly squeezes Alex's foot in support before heading from the exam room and closing the door.

Alex rolls her head to take in he alpha beside her. Lena never ceases to amaze her. It is not common for such a strong alpha like Lena to plead with anyone, especially an omega. Not that Lena even knows that. "Please call Derek. I've always liked him." Alex says with a strained smile. Alex isn't sure but within the following moments she's convinced she sees both relief and disappointment flick across Lena's lovely face. Lena squeezes her hand, nods her head and stands to head out of the room.

"I'll give him a call then. Get some rest, I'll come for you when he's here."

"Thank you Lena." Alex manages to mumble as her eyes slipped closed. As her mind slips into unconsciousness Alex feels the feather light touch of lips against her skin and a faint _m_ _y girl_ whispered across that same patch of tingling skin. When Alex finally succumbs her mind's eye is full of visions of emerald green eyes and raven locks.


	2. Her Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but here you go!

Alex slowly rouses to the gentle slide of fingers over her skin. She barely contains a whimper as the pads of those fingers brush against a sensitive spot beneath her jaw. 

“Maura, are you sure it’s safe for Alex to be going home? She’s starting to burn up.” Alex hears Lena whisper close to her ear. “Lena, I assure you she is good to go. This is all normal, I gave her a very low dose of her medication to tide her over until she gets home.” Alex hears lena shuffle in her seat as she  draws in a deep breath. 

“Is it her rut Maura?”

“Lena you know I can’t disclose that type of information without her consent.” Maura states with just a small amount of soothing pheromones following close behind. “I just don’t get why she wouldn’t tell me. We’re...best friends, partners. God, I’m supposed to be an alpha and here I am blubbering away.” Lena sniffles out as she retracts her fingers from Alex’s skin. This time Alex can’t stop the whimper at the loss of contact from escaping. Lena stiffens before smiling softly and caressing Alex’s cheek once more.

“From what I see Lena, you’re doing as any alpha should. You two are obviously close, worrying for one another’s safety and well-being comes with the territory. She will be alright Lena.” This time Maura doesn’t subdue the rush of soothing pheromones that beg to escape her. Lena immediately relaxes into the call and slumps into the chair. “Okay, it’s time to wake her up then. Derek is down in the garage now.” Lena leans in close to Alex and begins to increase the pressure of her touch.

“Alex, darling, it’s time to wake up. Derek is down in the garage waiting for you.” Alex shifts her position, pressing herself harder into Lena’s touch. Lena chuckles at the movement and continues to glide her fingers across Alex’s skin. “Darling, come on, you really do have to wake up.” Lena laces the sentence with just a hint of alpha command in hopes of gently provoking Alex enough to wake. Instead, Alex lets out a pained whine and curls herself closer to Lena before hesitantly opening her eyes. It takes Alex a few moments of blindly blinking before she is able to clearly make out Lena’s face. A dopey grin spreads across her face when she locks eyes with her favorite alpha.

“There’s my favorite CEO.” Alex whispers hoarsely as her eyes flick all over Lena’s features. Lena can’t seem to stop the faint blush that fills her cheeks at Alex’s statement. “Here I am, just like I promised.” Lena murmurs. Alex’s grin widens when she notices the blush tinted skin on Lena’s cheeks. “You’re so beautiful Lena.” This time Lena can’t stop the sudden laugh that bursts from her chest at Alex’s proclamation. 

“My, my, Miss Danvers you are quite the charmer!” Lena giggles out while Alex continues to softly beam at her. Alex leans closer, pressing her forehead against Lena’s forearm, before grumbling unintelligibly under her breath.

Lena chuckles, running her fingers through Alex’s short red hair. “I don’t speak grumble darling. You’re going to have to speak up.” Alex groans before rolling onto her back once again. “I said, ‘I feel like death in a microwave.’ Why am l even awake?” Alex whines.

“You’re awake because Derek is waiting for you in the garage darling. You're going home to rest.” Lena chuckles while Alex continues to groan her displeasure. Lena reaches forward again to rest her hand against Alex’s feverish cheek. Alex hums at the contact and immediately relaxes in to the bed. “You think you’re ready to get up for me?” Alex groans, sitting up and swinging her legs off the bed and resting them on the floor.

“Are you coming with me?” She mumbles out as she reaches her arms above her head to stretch out her suddenly sore muscles. Lena barely keeps herself from choking at the sight of Alex’s skin from where her shirt has ridden up.  Alex notices her silence and turns toward Lena this time.

“Lee? Are you coming with me?”

“I..uh...sorry I’m a bit distracted. No, I have to head back down to the lab to finish up those transmitters we set aside last week.” Lena gently reminds the now shy agent. Alex sighs, stands and looks towards the door.

“Oh! Maura! I didn’t even see you there!” Alex yelps in surprise. Maura chuckles, making her way over to stand in front of Alex. “Yes, well, it seemed as though you and Miss Luthor needed some space to speak so I just took care of a few things. Now, are you ready to head out?” Maura lightly traces the omega’s arm attempting to offer a subtle form of comfort. Lena stands, striding towards the door so as to not intrude on their discussion. Lena stops dead in her tracks when she sees Maura touch Alex,  _ her  _ Alex, a low growl builds in her throat at the thought of anyone touching  _ her  _ girl. 

Alex whips her head to the side at the sound to take in the enraged alpha. Before she can speak Lena has a hand on her other arm, tugging her into the alpha’s possessive arms. Alex internally preens at the show of possession from such a strong alpha. Immediately Alex becomes sickened with herself at the show of typical omega behavior and yanks herself from Lena’s arms. 

“Yeah I’m ready Maura. Lena is just gonna walk me out.” Alex replies quickly while grabbing a dazed Lena’s hand and pulling her from the office. The walk down to the garage is thick with tension. Alex refuses to loosen her grip on Lena’s hand, tugging the now more lucid alpha down the hall. 

When they reach the garage, Derek immediately hops out of the car and opens the door for Alex. 

“Hiya Alex! I hope you’re starting to feel a little better.” Derek says through a grin when Alex approaches. Alex smiles and turns towards Lena.

“God, Alex, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Save it Lena,” Alex snaps “it’s fine. I, thank you for getting me out of there.” 

“Yeah, anytime Alex.” Lena murmurs. Alex is suddenly hit with a salty scent similar to tears and realizes that she has genuinely upset the alpha. Before Alex can stop herself she pulls Lena in tight to her body, allowing herself to naturally produce soothing pheromones. Lena sinks into the contact and is startled by the scent of whiskey and dark chocolate twisted with warmth coming from Alex. Burying her face into her neck she also catches the barest hint of...something else brewing beneath her skin. Lena lurches back and gently untangles herself from Alex. The pain from the loss of contact is written all over Alex’s face but Lena chooses to look past it. 

“I’ll see you in a few days, yeah?” Lena questions huskily.

“Yeah a few days.” Alex slides into the backseat of the car and closes the door, leaving the stricken alpha on the outside. Derek starts the car and starts to head from the garage. Looking in the mirror he watches his boss stare longingly at their retreating vehicle and feels an ache for her. Focusing on his passenger he notes the not so subtle flush of her cheeks and the growing scent of burning maple filling the cab.

Derek catches Alex’s eye and smiles gently at her.

“Been awhile since your last heat, huh?”

“What? How would you even?”

“Now, now darlin, when you get to be an old omega like me, you always know. Does Ms. Luthor know?”

“No. No one really knows.” Alex whispers dejectedly. Derek smiles sympathetically before turning on the radio and leaving Alex be. Quietly hoping that whatever is going on between the two will be resolved before Alex’s heat sets in.


	3. Can we meet in the middle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...SURPRISE!! I had some free time at work today. Buckle up buttercups, here we go!

Alex groggily opens her eyes, groaning at the tightly wound heat sitting heavy in her hips. She has always hated this part. The build up to the full heat, insatiable hunger and thirst, mood swings, and the dreams. Heat fever dreams she barely manages to recall. An omega’s body does this to start the preparation to take an alpha’s knot. The thought alone makes her body shudder with pleasure. The blurry dreams quickly make themselves clear as she becomes more alert. 

_ A pale skinned alpha rests between her trembling thighs slowly rocking their hard length against the slick at the apex between her legs. Alex groans, arching her back, thrusting her chest into the greedy mouth of the alpha above her. The alpha wraps their lips around a pebbled nipple and suck hard at the sensitive flesh, tearing a startled moan from Alex’s lips. The alpha smirks against her skin before licking the now abused flesh. The alpha continues their ministrations to Alex’s chest until reaching the swollen scent glands on her neck. The alpha gently huffs against her skin breathing out a strained “Alex…”  _

_ Alex turns her head to the side offering her neck to the heaving alpha above her. “Lena, Lena please.” Lena continues to kiss over the scent gland before sucking it into her mouth while lightly nibbling on the skin. Alex bucks her hips into Lena just barely forcing the tip of her cock to slip into her entrance. “God, Lena, Lena, please.” Alex cries out in frustration. _

_ “Mine.” Lena growls out before latching her teeth onto Alex’s neck and… _

Alex startles out of her dream at the sound of gentle knocking on the door.

“Ms. Danvers? It’s Charlie from H.I.P Delivery Services.” A familiar voice hollers from the other side of her door. Alex staggers from her couch over to the front door, ripping it open with no hesitation. She is greeted by the gentle smile of a young beta.

“Hey there! I’ve got your grocery order over there on the dolly. Everything from fruits and vegetables, pre-made meals to beverages. All I need you to do is sign right here.” Charlie chirps as he produces a clipboard from the black messenger hanging from his shoulder. Alex slowly reaches towards the clipboard, furrowing her brow at the list of items presented to her. Charlie clears his throat making Alex flinch at the sudden noise.

“Judging by the look on your face you don’t remember calling us. That’s okay though, it happens all the time Ms. Danvers. A Derek Sanders finished the order for you when you spaced out a bit.” Charlie explains with a sympathetic smile. Alex quickly scribbles out a signature and returns the clipboard to Charlie before turning back into her apartment. Charlie quietly returns the paperwork to his bag and goes down the hall to retrieve the dolly. When he returns Alex watches from her perch on the couch as he navigates his way around the kitchen to put her supplies away.

“Okay! Fruits, vegetables, Gatorade and majority of the pre-made meals are in the fridge. There’s also some frozen snacks and ice cream in your freezer. I’m going to leave the apples, bananas and, some bottled water on the counter. I know you probably don’t feel like it now but please eat or drink something as soon as possible, alright? I am also your case advisor for this heat so I’ll call in a few days to check up on your well being and see if a restock is needed.” Charlie rushes out as he breaks down cases and boxes to load back on to the dolly.

“Advisor?” Alex mumbles out from her new seat on the back of the couch wrapped in a large deep red blanket. Charlie chuckles before turning towards Alex.

“Of course! It’s a complimentary service. It’s to make sure you stay safe during your cycle. Don’t worry Miss Danvers no one will come barging in your home unless it’s an emergency.”

“Alex,” she coughs out through her now suddenly dry throat, “could you get me a water Charlie?” Charlie is quick to grab the water and rush over to Alex. 

“Here you go Alex. My number was saved to your phone by Derek after he hung up so feel free to call me if you need more food or just some company. My sister and brother are both omegas so I get that sometimes just another human in the same space can be helpful.” Charlie places a gentle hand on Alex’s forearm and gives her a soft squeeze before standing in front of her.

“Remember Alex, call me if you need anything, alright?” Alex looks up at the beta giving him a small but relieved smile in response. Charlie steps backwards towards his dolly but stops short as his back collides with something solid and warm. Alex gasps at the unexpected visitor as Charlie whips around to see what he hit.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry ma’am, I didn’t even see you there!” Charlie grasps his chest in shock as he takes in the figure now in front of him. In front of him is the famous alpha, Lena Luthor, with eyes wild and seeping out aggressive pheromones. Before he can say another word a deep growl fills the apartment and the alpha has a hand wrapped around his neck. “Why are you here?!” Lena demands through her anger filled haze. 

“Lena! Lena, please! Let him go!” Alex struggles to get out with the exhaustion sinking into her bones. Lena flicks her eyes to Alex and takes a visual assessment of her well being. Once she’s satisfied with her safety Lena releases Charlie and shoves him towards the door. Charlie stumbles, but recovers quickly and turns toward the alpha.

“I’m her advisor Miss Luthor, Derek Sanders helped her set this all up. I swear I would not hurt her.” Charlie proclaims while making sure not to make direct eye contact with the alpha. Lena immediately frowns at the mention of her drivers name. Charlie takes the momentary distraction as his chance to escape the alpha. As he makes his way out the front door he makes eye contact with Alex and receives a sheepish smile before he closes the door. 

Lena’s posture relaxes with the young beta having the left the apartment. The relief is short lived as she angles herself to look at Alex.

“Is that why you don’t want me? For some young male beta?!” Lena whispers. The cold tone laced around those words sends a shiver straight through Alex’s soul.

“Lena, what are you..”

“No Alex! I could give you everything, absolutely anything you could ever need and, and you couldn’t even tell me you’re in rut?! We have been dancing around each other for months and I come here to take care of you only to find some beta here on his knees for you! I fell in love with you regardless of the fact we’re both alphas. I just, I have to go.” Lena turns on her heel and makes a beeline towards the apartment door. Alex gathers all the strength she can and jumps up from her spot on the couch accidentally dropping her blanket in the process.

“Wait! Lena, please wait!” Alex pleads from her place behind the couch. Lena pauses with her hand white knuckle gripped around the door knob. Her body stiffens at the taste of Alex’s heat thick on her tongue.   


“Alex, please. I have to leave.” Lena whispers into the tense silence that has filled the apartment. Alex shuffles from foot to foot as the heat coils further in her abdomen.

“You love me?” She finally manages to croak out after the worst of the cramps subside. Lena exhales shakily before turning towards the heat stricken agent, meeting her wild eyes. 

“How could I not?” She breathes out into the space between them. Alex’s lips twitch at the confession. “I couldn’t stop it even if I wanted to Alex. It didn’t even matter that you were an alpha, well, that I thought you were. Everything about you is...is...intoxicating Alex. I just wasn’t sure if you’d feel the same and I could never get a good read on you. So, I swore to just love you from afar if that’s all I could give you.” Lena looks at her feet waiting for the inevitable dismissal of her love. 

Lena smells her before she feels the agent’s calloused hands on either side of her face gently coaxing her to look up at her once more. Lena is met with dark brown eyes wide with awe.

“You love me.” Alex breathes against her lips with a reverence usually reserved for Kara. Lena swallows audibly before she nods her head bumping her nose against Alex’s with the movement. Alex releases a strangled sob as she falls into Lena, dropping her hands to wrap her arms around her neck. Instinctively, Lena’s hands find the omegas hips pulling her flush to her own. Alex buries her face in Lena’s neck looking for the source of the musky scent slowly filling the room. Alex gently brushes her lips against the swollen scent gland taking in Lena’s addictive scent. 

“I love you too.” Alex whispers against the skin of Lena’s neck. Lena chokes out a sob that escapes her chest at the confession. Wrapping her arms fully around the omega, Lena allows herself to finally succumb to Alex’s call if only for a moment. A thick blanket of warmth wraps around her as Alex begins to release a low purr against her chest. The peace only lasts until a stirring begins between her legs as Alex begins to enter her full heat.

“Alex, I need to go now. I don’t think I’m going to be able to control myself much longer darling.” Lena whispers into Alex’s red locks. The whine that falls from Alex’s lips is like nothing Lena has ever heard before. Immediately her inner alpha thrashes at it’s cage, begging to soothe their omega.

“No. Lena, stay please. You can’t...please don’t make me beg. All you have to do is stay. We’ll deal with everything else later. Just, please.” Alex manages to stutter out between whines and groans. Lena’s heart melts at the usually reserved agents attempt at begging her to stay. Her chest fills with pride knowing that  _ she  _ is the only one able to turn the formidable  _ Agent Danvers _ into a stuttering mess. Her thoughts race as she quickly calculates the pros and cons of staying with Alex through her heat. 

“Darling, if I stay you will be mine and only mine by the end of the night. I will knot you and claim you Alex.” Lena rasps against the side of Alex’s head. Alex groans, her body trembling with want for  _ her  _ alpha.

“ _ Lena.. _ ” Alex moans out against the alpha’s shoulder. Lena cradles the back of the omegas head with her hand and uses the other to support her back. 

“Please tell me that’s a yes Alex, please.” Lena whispers against her temple.

“I’m already yours Lena.” Alex whimpers.

Lean groans out loud at the proclamation and presses a loving kiss to Alex’s temple. Alex relaxes into the gesture allowing herself  to sink fully into Lena’s warmth. Lena feels the exhaustion all but seeping out of her omega with every passing second.

“Love? I’m going to pick you up and take you to bed, alright?” Alex tiredly nods against her shoulder in response. Lena adjusts Alex so she can slide an arm behind her shoulders as well as behind her knees. As soon as she’s ready Lena bends her knees and stands with her omega carefully tucked against her chest. Alex purrs loudly in her chest from the show of strength. Lena’s alpha preens at meeting their mates apparent approval of their demonstrated strength. Lena gently places Alex on the bed and crawls in behind her. Before she is able to get comfortable Alex sits up, taking of her shirt and bra, then falling back on to the bed. 

Lena immediately feels her member start to beat to life at the sight of her omegas bare chest. Alex rolls over, cuddling herself onto Lena’s shoulder and begins whining in discomfort over the fabric of Lena’s shirt. Lena can’t stop the soft rumble of laughter that builds in her chest at Alex’s behavior. She gently shifts the omega off of herself and removes her own shirt and bra. As soon as Lena’s back meets the bedding Alex is on top of her desperate for as much skin to skin contact as possible. Lena waits patiently for Alex to settle, desperately trying to ignore her hard member so her omega can rest before her full heat starts. When she’s comfortable Alex begins to let out a soft purr and slowly falls asleep listening to the sound of Lena’s own responding purr. 

Once her omega is asleep, Lena allows herself to close her eyes and hold Alex just a little bit tighter. Alex smiles softly in her sleep and snuggles even closer to the alpha. Lena gently runs her fingers through Alex’s hair slowly soothing herself to sleep.

 


	4. Oh, my blood, what have you done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry everyone! Work is wild, my child is wilder and I've already forgotten what I was gonna say. Oh well. Enjoy!

Alex rolls over, burrowing herself into the pillow beside her, groaning at the scent of her mate soaked into the fabric. Alex reaches a hand out in search of the source of the scent but finds only an empty mattress where Lena should be. Panic lances through her heart at the realization her beloved is no longer in her bed. Alex sits up and quickly surveys her apartment. The open floor plan allows her to see everything besides the bathroom and part of her kitchen from her raised platform bed. Alex spots Lena’s heels resting beside her boots by the door and her clothes neatly folded on top of the dresser. Still, an uneasiness burns beneath her skin making her body demand the presence of her alpha. 

Alex can feel her despair and need coat her skin like a thick wool blanket scratching along her nerve endings. From the kitchen Alex hears a mumbled  _ fuck _ and the clang of a pan against the counter. 

“Alex?!” Lena shouts from the kitchen as she slides across the floor in an attempt to get back to her omega. Alex sobs with relief when she finally lays eyes on Lena,  _ her  _ alpha. Lena rushes over to the bed immediately cradling Alex to her still bare chest when she’s within arms reach. 

“Sh, sh, sh darling. I’m here. What’s wrong?” Lena coos into the side of Alex’s head. Alex continues to quietly sniffle and hold onto Lena before answering her.

“I woke up and you weren’t there Lena. I knew you were here but you weren’t touching me and I need you to be touching me. I don’t understand what’s going on. Fuck Lena.” Alex rambles out through now angry tears. Lena begins rubbing soothing circles on Alex’s back waiting for her to breathing to even out again. 

“This is because of your heat darling. That’s all. I’m assuming that this is your first in a very long time so it’s overwhelming. Your body's calling for me because we have chosen each other. This isn’t weakness. Regardless of being omega or not you are still  _ Agent Danvers.  _ You are strong willed, proficient in your field and a natural born leader. Here in my arms though, you are my omega, let me in to give you what you’re needing. Depend on me for this Alex.” Alex is silent for a few moments mulling over what Lena has said before gradually nodding her head against Lena’s chest and melting in to her warmth. Lena is hums happily at her response and squeezes her a little tighter. 

Minutes later Alex extracts herself from Lena’s arms and blushes slightly when she catches Lena’s eye. Lena can’t help but to chuckle at her agent’s behavior. Alex smiles at this and reaches out her hand to grab Lena’s, she gives her a gentle tug and pulls her from the bed.

“So, what were you making me?”

Lena full belly laughs at this pulling Alex’s back against her front. “Well my intention had been breakfast in bed, but someone had different ideas.” She says good naturedly while nuzzling her nose into Alex’s scent gland. Alex’s eyes flutter shut at the sensation and a quiet moan slips past her lips. Lena pauses her affection and begins to take stock of where Alex might be at in her heat onset. Her skin is warm and flushed, a light sheen of sweat covers the red skin and there is a barely there glaze in her eyes.

“Come on love, let’s get you something to eat and then a nice bath after.” Lena whispers as she guides Alex into the kitchen. Alex hums her approval and allows the alpha to guide her through her apartment. On the counter there’s a dark brown tray with a plate of eggs, pancakes and sausage, a glass of orange juice, a mug of black coffee and, a small bowl of fresh fruits. Alex feels her heart melt at the breakfast Lena has made for her.

“You sure do know how to make a girl feel special.” Alex says quietly before reaching for the fork on the tray. She feels the arms around her waist tighten to keep her close. “You are very special to me Alex.” Lena mumbles into the curve of her jaw. Alex grins before sinking back into Lena’s warmth. They stand there in silence as Alex eats her food and sips her coffee while Lena gently rubs small circles over Alex’s bare hips with her thumbs. When Alex finishes everything on the tray she’s hit with a sudden shock of pain across her pelvis. She’s gasps, falling forward on to her elbows against the countertop. Lena follows the movement and holds Alex as close as she can in the awkward position.

“ _ Lena.”  _ Alex chokes out through the pain. Lena shushes and coos into her ear as she takes her hand and presses gently over Alex’s pelvis. Alex presses herself into the action and whines against her forearm.

“It’s going to be okay darling. Breathe through it. You’re almost in full heat Alex, I can smell it.” Lena chokes around the lust clinging to her throat.

“Bed. Bed, please Lena.” Alex whines out as she gasps through the pain. Lena nods her head and moves to pick up her omega like she did last night. As soon as she lifts Alex she cries out in pain at being shifted.

“I know baby, I know. Just hang on.” Lena rushes over to the bed and sets Alex down. Before lena can stand Alex is pulling her down on top of her curled up form. “Stay. Stay.” Alex cries in frustration. Lena rolls to her side and pulls the distressed omega into her arms.

“Alex?” Alex hums in response and burrows into the safety of Lena’s arms. “Come on love. Let’s get your shorts off, okay? It’ll make it easier.” Alex seems to shrink on herself at the suggestion and looks up at Lena with wide pleading eyes. “It’s okay Alex. It’s just me, alright? You can be fragile with me right now. I’ll take care of you.” Lena promises as she lays gentle kisses on Alex’s forehead. Alex nods her head in approval and allows Lena to help her shimmy out of her shorts and panties. Lena sucks in a deep breath at the the sight of her omega bared before her. From her flushed chest, to pebbled nipples, down to the small thatch of dark hair above her center.

“Oh, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” Lena mumbles out as she traces the tip of her finger along Alex’s outer thigh. 

“Yours too?” Alex mumbles even as she reaches to her sweat pants that are hanging off the Luthor’s hips. Lena groans quietly and lifts her hips allowing Alex to pull the sweatpants and briefs to her knees. Len kicks them the rest of the way off and pulls Alex flush against her. Alex groans, gently rocking herself against the semi hard length nestled against her pelvis.

“Baby please don’t do that. Just wait a little longer.” Lena gasps as Alex rocks harder against her. “I can’t, Lena, please. Anything.” Alex whines as she tugs on Lena’s shoulders. Lena growls low under her breath and rolls over on top of the writhing omega. Alex’s hands immediately find their way into Lena’s long raven locks, pulling her closer. “Kiss me Lena, please?” Alex gasps out against Lena’s lips. Lena sucks in a breath at the question and immediately goes rigid. Alex forces her body to relax so the struggling alpha can catch up. Lena lowers herself onto her elbows and gently brushes her lips against Alex’s. A whimper escapes her lips at the barely there touch drawing a smirk to Lena’s lips. Alex presses herself up and slots her lips against the alpha’s. Almost immediately the dull throb in her bones vanishes to be replaced with an all consuming warmth. Lena moans into the kiss before running her tongue along Alex’s bottom lip asking for entrance.

Alex gasps at the sensation allowing the curious tongue to find its way into her mouth. All too soon their kiss is cut short by the need to breathe. 

“Fuck. Lena.” Alex moans against her neck. Lena gently rocks her hips into Alex’s, rubbing her cock along Alex’s slick folds. Alex groans loudly when the tip of her cock catches against her clit. Lena slides her hands beneath Alex and anchors herself on her shoulders. Alex wraps her legs around Lena’s waist in an attempt to get the alpha inside her. Lena moans into the feeling of slick heat trying to pulsate around her cock as she jogs her hips forward trying to get the head inside. 

“Fuck, Alex, I need you to relax for me so I don’t hurt you. Baby please relax for me.” Lena murmurs into Alex’s neck while gently nuzzling her nose along the sensitive skin. Alex whines at being denied her alpha, silent tears slowly make tracks down her cheeks in her frustration. Lena coos quietly and slips her hand between their bodies, gently tracing her fingertips through Alex’s soft folds. 

“Oh, darling you’re so wet for me.” Lena groans out as her fingers glide through Alex’s wet folds. Alex keens when Lena rubs gentle circles over her clit. “ _ Lena! _ Inside, oh god, inside please!” Alex cries when the feeling of emptiness becomes all consuming. Lena presses her finger into the quivering entrance and moans loudly when her digit is immediately accepted into wet warmth. Lena pumps her finger a few times before introducing the second. Alex rolls her head back and groans loudly at the stretch. 

“That’s it darling. You’re taking me so well.” Lena whispers into Alex’s ear. Alex bucks her hips at this, quietly demanding more from her alpha. Lena moans at the feeling of her omega clenching around her fingers for the first time, her slick coating her fingers, palm and wrist with every press into her love’s center. 

“Are you ready darling?” Lena murmurs as she quickens her pace inside Alex, hooking her fingers against her front wall causing Alex to writhe beneath her. Alex cries out at the change of pace into Lena’s shoulder. Frantically Alex nods her head in response to the question. Alex inhales deeply in preparation to beg for more when she is choked by the scent of Lena’s rut burning it’s way down her throat. Alex feels all sense leave her as her inner omega succumbs to Lena’s silent call. Lena immediately scents the change in Alex’s already intoxicating call. Her alpha has appeased their intended omega and can now claim and be claimed.

“Oh, that’s my girl. Fuck, Alex, I love you so much.” Lena growls out as she pulls her fingers from Alex’s center to wrap around her cock. Alex cries at the loss twisting and turning in hopes to become full again. Lena pumps her length a few times to ensure Alex’s slick has covered it. Slowly, she situates herself to guide her cock to the omega’s entrance. Lena releases her cock and painfully slow pushes her way through Alex’s tight ring of muscles until the head pops inside. Lena’s eyes roll to the back of her head as stars pass across her vision. Quickly, she grips around the base of her cock to keep her knot from popping. Alex’s body has gone taut in pleasure as she forces herself to welcome the alpha inside her. Lena gasps and forces her alpha into submission when the overwhelming need to rut and claim burns across her skin.  _ Alex  _ she barely manages to choke out through her gritted teeth. Alex keens at the sound of her name and gently rolls her hips in search of more. Lena drops a hand to her hip and holds her in place as she gently thrusts her hips forward, slowly working her length into Alex. Alex blindly reaches for Lena, forcing the alpha to fall against her chest and meet her lips in a heated kiss.

ALex whimpers against Lena’s lips when her hips finally become flush with Lena’s. Lena allows her weight to rest on Alex as she trembles with the restraint of holding her hips at bay. Alex kisses her deeply and gently rocks her hips into the trembling alpha above her. Lena’s breath hitches at the sensation of velvety walls clinging to her cock. Lena pulls her hips back just enough to leave the head inside and gently thrusts herself forward to fill Alex again. The moan that falls from Alex’s lips is music to her ears. Lena gradually begins to build a steady pace and succumbs to the pleasure of taking her mate. 

Alex continues to pant and moan as her body gives in to the alpha inside her wrecking her like no one ever has before. A string of  _ Lena, please, more _ and,  _ mine _ spill from Alex’s lips with every passing moment. Lena’s alpha howls every time she hears Alex claim her.

“Mine. My omega. My Alex. My love.” Lena groans out into Alex’s neck. Her lips immediately latching on to Alex’s scent gland and sucking harshly on it. Lena releases the abused flesh and quickly sinks her teeth into Alex’s neck without breaking the skin. A sorrowful whine escapes her throat as her gums begin to ache and burn with the need to claim Alex. Alex noses her way down Lena’s neck until she’s able to find her scent gland. Immediately her gums ache with the overwhelming need to have her alpha. Alex cants her hips up harder into Lena when she feels her thrusts shorten. Alex latches her teeth into Lena’s scent gland and whines in despair.

_ Knot _ . She mumbles around the flesh in her mouth. Lena rotates her hips in small circles as she thrusts, slowly working her knot into Alex. Alex tenses at the new stretch but is quickly soothed by Lena rubbing slow circles with her thumb over her hip. Alex closes her eyes and allows her body to relax under the alpha’s ministrations until the widest part of the knot slips passed her entrance. Alex’s walls mold themselves around Lena’s cock as her omega seal locks the knot into place. Her grip on Lena’s neck is lost as her orgasm crashes over her unexpectedly. Her walls close tighter on Lena’s cock, milking it, begging for her alpha’s seed. Her body twitches and convulses, trapped in the throws of her pleasure. Slowly, a deep ache builds in her belly and chest. Her omega whines in distress at the lack of her alpha’s seed and bite. Without hesitation she reattaches herself to Lena’s neck and bites down, breaking the skin. A metallic tang fills her mouth as well as the sweet flavor of something distinctly Lena. She vaguely feels an answering bite on her neck as Lena’s knot swells further and releases pulses of warmth into her greedy walls. Euphoria washes over them both as their bodies, minds, and scents intermingle with the other. A warmth builds in their chests as their bond is formed and solidified. Lena purrs deep in her chest and attempts to detach herself from her omega’s fresh mating bite. Alex whines in frustration forcing Lena to slot her teeth back into the wounds she made. Lena chuckles against her skin and gently sucks on the tender wound. Alex clenches around Lena as a smaller climax racks her frame. She releases Lena’s mating bite and gently begins to lavish it with gentle licks and kisses. Lena sinks into Alex causing her to release her mating bite on Alex. She too begins to press gently licks and kisses against the wound she left

“Mine.” Alex murmurs into the sluggishly bleeding bite. Lena hums in acknowledgment before burrowing her face into Alex’s neck. “I am yours as you are mine.” Lena whispers. Alex smiles to herself as she wraps her arms around the sated alpha on top of her. Lena reaches an arm back and grabs the sheet haphazardly tossed by Alex’s hip. She pulls it over the two of them and burrows back into her omega’s warmth. 

“I love you.” She manages to mumble out as her eyes betray her and fall heavy with exhaustion. Alex purrs loudly in response and presses a kiss to her temple as her own body succumbs to exhaustion. 


	5. I think we’ve loved a thousand lives, I try to find you every time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So I started typing...anndddd...my hand slipped. Enjoy! It’s different from what I planned but I like where it went :)

_ At the DEO… _

Supergirl lands on the balcony of the DEO with a soft thump following the supposedly  _ simple  _ rogue alien detainment. It was now over six hours later and the alien is finally in a containment cell to sleep off their high. Kara shakes the slight soreness from her limbs and moves through the command center to her sister’s lab. On the way she passes by Doctor Isles’ office and catches the faintest smell of something chemically sweet. Kara pauses for a moment before racing down to Alex’s lab. She wrenches the door open to find it as empty as she was afraid it would be. Kara spins on her heel, flying back down to Doctor Isles’ office.

Maura isn’t even surprised when her papers fly off her desk in a whirlwind of nervous energy from their resident superhero. Maura slowly removes her reading glasses before addressing the hero.

“Yes Supergirl? Are you well?” She asks. Kara stands before her poised exactly how one would imagine a strong alpha heroine to be. Shoulders squared, hands on her hips and an unreadable expression on her face. Her only tell is the slight crinkle between her brows that shows her worry for her sister.

“Where’s Agent Danvers?”

“As I’m sure you’ve already figured out she is not here at the DEO.” She snaps back in a rather unprofessional manner. Kara tenses in response to the tone but immediately deflates and hangs her head. “I’m sorry Maura, I’m not here to start a fight. Is my sister alright? Her work is still scattered on her lab table and, I, uh, I can smell her. It’s not right.” Kara whispers as she stares down at her suddenly interesting boots. Maura softens at the subtle display of submission from the alpha before her. Maura leans back in her chair drawing the attention of the alpha opposite her.

“I sent her home over eight hours ago. I’m sure you knew all about her suppressants and scent spray she’s been using. Her body has been slowly rejecting them, but I’m afraid the damage may be done. Don’t worry I’ll be stopping by there to check on her health and possibly give some medications based off the progression of her heat so far.” Maura replies as she stands to pack majority of the files into her briefcase. 

“Heat?! What do you mean heat?! She hasn’t had one in years Maura! That could kill her!” Kara practically screams as she tenses with rage. Maura takes a deep breath as she prepares her next sentence. “Well, Kara, I promise you that she is in more than capable hands.” In the blink of an eye she finds her herself with her ass pressed against her desk and an angry kryptonian a breaths away from her face. “What do you mean by more than capable hands?! What?! Did you just let some alpha take my sister home Maura?! Alex is my whole entire world. It is my job to protect her!” Kara all but growls. Maura forces herself to not physically recoil from the alpha’s anger that seeps from her pores. “I am very aware of how important Alex is to you Kara! She left my office alone but from what I heard she has everything she needs.” Maura snipes back in petty rage. Kara’s hand falls through the edge of the desk in her lasp of control in her rage filled mind. Kara stumbles at the sudden loss of balance pushing herself flush against the doctor. Maura isn’t able to stop the sudden intake of breath she takes at the familiar weight of Kara against her. Kara scrambles back almost sending herself through the wall. 

“Oh Rao. Maur I’m, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” Kara stammers out in wide eyed shock at what she’s done. Her blood hums with having been so close to  _ the one.  _ Her inner alpha is chomping at the bit demanding to reclaim what is rightfully theirs. Before Maura can speak Kara is gone in a blur of blue and red, sending her papers to the floor. Silently, Maura falls to her knees, picking up her scattered documents wondering how she will ever explain this to her Jane.

Kara flies from the office making a beeline for Alex’s apartment. When she reaches the small stretch of concrete balcony she finally pauses to let her body unwind. It’s been years and still Maura makes her blood sing. Regaining her composure Kara opens her senses and first takes a listen inside Alex’s apartment. Immediately she catches Alex’s steady and slow heartbeat meaning she must be asleep. Almost perfectly layered over hers is an equally familiar heartbeat. Peering in Kara can see Lena sprawled protectively over her sister. Lena’s heartbeat gently kicks up as she begins to wake up. Kara watches her carefully shift, push up on her elbows and stare down loving at Alex. Lena traces her fingers down Alex’s neck and gently places a kiss on the fresh mating bite there. Kara quickly turns on her heel and silently flies off to give them their privacy.

As she flies above National City her heart sinks at the reminder of her  _ conversation  _ with Maura. Her heart is racked with guilt at the thought of putting the woman she loves in pain, again. Kara hovers over NCPD precinct two and listens for the loud thud of Jane’s heartbeat, hoping she can see her before her shift ends. Kara tracks her to her desk and lands gently in front of the entrance. As she makes her way down the hall she’s greeted with waves and hellos. Kara smiles and replies to every single person, even stopping to ask about families and pets.

When she finally sees Jane it’s with her head bent over her desk and her nose buried in a case file. Kara can’t stop the warm smile that spreads across her lips at the sight of her favorite detective. Kara unceremoniously drops down into the chair beside her startling the dark haired woman.

“Goddammit Supergirl!” Jane screeches, in her permanently husky tone, slamming shut the case file. Kara chuckles at her before sending her a toothy grin. Jane smiles gently in return, taking in the beautiful alien before her. Jane isn’t blind. She knows about her mate and kara, what they had before her. She has seen it in the longing in the glances from Kara. She has just been biding her time waiting for the two knuckleheads she adores to get it together.

Jane nods her head and hums as Kara continues to ramble on about her morning at CatCo followed by the alien she spent most of the day taking down.

“I was so scared when Alex wasn’t in her lab Jane, I, uh, I may have been mean to Maura.” Kara mumbles likes a scared child. Janes knew this was coming. She could feel Maura’s anger and very faint arousal hum in her chest about thirty minutes ago. Besides herself, Kara is the only other person that can pull that kind of reaction from her mate. 

Jane stands quietly and gently lays her hand on Kara’s shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. “Come on kid, let’s go for a walk. My shift is over.” Janes says with a soft smile, gently leading the confused kryptonian from the precinct. Kara follows behind Jane silently, waiting for the the explosion of anger to come from the alpha. Jane brings Kara to her car, popping open the trunk, pulling out a set of NCPD shorts and a plain black T-shirt. She tosses them at Kara, who catches them easily before changing in a blur of colorful limbs. In seconds a barefooted Kara Danvers is standing next to her. Jane chuckles at the sight of the barefeet and tosses a set of sandals from her bag onto the ground. Kara slides them on with a goofy smile as she stares up at Jane.

Jane can’t stop the sudden warmth that fills her chest at the sight of Kara in her clothes. Within a few moments she feels Maura’s quiet confusion slip into her chest as well. “Come on kid, get in the car.” Kara zips over to the passenger side, opening the door and letting herself in before Jane even takes a step to her door. Jane laughs loudly at Kara’s antics. Jane gets in car, starts it and pulls out of the spot. When they reach the street Jane decides it’s time to help the nervous alpha next to her.

“You know Kara I was jealous of you for a little while.” Janes states casually, having been with Maura for years at this point making this conversation almost inevitable. Kara whips her head towards Jane and stares at her slack jawed. Jane smiles kindly at her before continuing.

“Maura never explicitly told me about you, just mentioned an almost debilitating heart break. Then the night after her first day at the DEO I came home to her giggling on the couch drunk on her favorite wine. All day I could feel her chaotic emotions bouncing around my chest, but our girl is a tough one, so I left her alone to come to me if needed. She spent the next two hours telling me about the pretty alpha from college that fell from the stars and stole her heart. Everything made sense after. She had seen you, spent time with you and I could just barely catch your scent lingering on her blouse. I knew it from the sweater hidden in the back of the closet.” Jane pulls to a stop at a red light, flicking on her left blinker and taking the opportunity to quickly glance at Kara. Kara is staring at her wide eyed with her jaw clenched ready to fly off. Jane quickly reaches across the center console to grab a fist and hold it tight. “Let me finish Kara.” She mumbles.

“So, I made sure to go out of my way to meet you, your sister, everyone. I wanted to know more, to know  _ why _ . Then I met you as Kara Danvers and knew exactly why she hasn’t let go. I started to research mate bonds of three, it’s not common but not rare either. I’m not saying we have to do this or that this is an ultimatum but it is an option.” Jane stutters through the last part as she pulls into her and Maura’s driveway. Jane puts the car in park, unbuckles her seatbelt and turns as fully as she can towards Kara.

Kara stares at Jane in shock.  _ Mate bonds of three? Maura loves me? _ Kara can feel tears welling in her eyes at the thought of both Maura  _ and  _ Jane wanting to be with her. Jane reaches across the space between them to gently cup Kara’s cheek and wipe away a rogue tear. “Please don’t cry Kara, I don’t know how things were done on krypton, but we could really do this.” Jane feels a sharp stab of pain lance through her chest at the other alpha’s distress. She quickly feels worry blossom beneath her ribs when her pain doesn’t immediately ebb away. Jane ignores the sensation and focuses on the struggling alpha.

“You want me?” Kara croaks out suddenly, startling the detective. Jane smiles softly and rubs her thumb against the now damp cheek.

“I do Kara. I know it took awhile for us to get here but I do. We have known each other for years now, it was inevitable.” Kara leans forward and gently presses her forehead against the detectives, breathing in her scent.

“Okay.” Kara whispers into the space between them. Janes forces herself to choke back a sob of relief at Kara’s answer and slips her hand into Kara’s hair. 

“We’ll talk to Maura tonight or whenever you’re ready to, okay?”

“Tonight. Tonight, please. I don’t want to wait any longer than we’ve already had to.” Jane smiles and releases Kara from her grasp. They both climb out of the car and start to walk up into Jane and Maura’s home. Jane allows her chest to fill with happiness and hope with each step she takes. Maura responds in kind with her own bit of confusion tainted happiness. Jane chuckles out loud at the sensation, drawing the attention of the other alpha. Jane points to her chest and smiles at the sensation still flowing around her chest. Kara offers a small smile and waits at the door for Jane to unlock it.

Once inside Kara jumps onto the couch claiming her permanent spot. Jane rolls her eyes at the action as she opens the fridge to grab a beer. As Jane pops the cap off she watches Kara pull her favorite blanket off the back of the couch and wrap it around herself. Jane slips off her shoes and heads over to the couch. Janes lifts the alpha’s feet and places them on her lap. Kara hums at the contact and sinks into the couch. 

Jane watches quietly as the kryptonian tries and fails to keep her eyes open. “It’s okay Kara, just take a nap, alright?” Kara smiles back groggily in response before finally falling asleep. Jane watches Kara sleep for a few minutes as she takes sips of her beer. Once she’s finished she leans back and let’s the back of her head rest on the top of the couch and closes her eyes.

A short while later Jane is woken up by the soft slide of Maura’s key into the lock. Jane let’s joy bubble into her chest at the thought of seeing her mate. Maura chuckles on the other side of the door at her mate’s enthusiasm. Maura pushes the door open, steps through and leaves her coat and briefcase on the bench in the entryway. When she steps into the living room she stops short at the scene in front of her. On her couch an obviously very tired Supergirl is wrapped up in Jane’s Red Sox blanket with her feet resting over her sleep ruffled mate’s lap. Jane is staring at her with sleep glazed eyes and a large dopey grin on her face. Maura watches Jane glance down at the sleeping kryptonian and back to her as a sudden warmth fills her chest.  _ Love _ . It’s the only thing she can think and feel as Jane begins to become nervous in the silence. Maura steps slowly over to the front of the couch and kneels down before Jane, resting her hands on her knees. Jane smiles softly and shifts forward enough to graze her fingertips across Maura’s cheek.

“We could do this Maur, the three of us.” Jane whispers as she continues to gently stroke her mate’s cheek. Maura leans into the touch and nods her head. “Whatever happened to my stubborn Jane Rizzoli?” Jane smiles at this and shakes her head.

“Oh, I’m still here sweetheart. I’ve just had time to think this all through. I want us all to be happy, together. I don’t care that she’s an alpha. I love you both so much. Why not take the chance?” Jane whispers in hopes of not waking the exhausted superhero. Maura nods her head frantically against Jane’s palm and pushes against her knees to stand.

“Can I lay down too?” Maura whispers. Kara opens her eyes slightly and grasps on to Maura’s wrist, she gently tugs the omega down to lay in front of her. Jane can’t stop herself from laughing at the shocked look on Maura’s face as she’s tucked in under the blanket against the hero’s chest. Kara sighs happily at the contact, pulling Maura as close as possible to herself. 

“Well that answers that question.” Jane says quietly. 

“Shh. Sleep now, talk later.” Kara mumbles out as she falls back to sleep. Jane smiles and allows her love for the two women wrapped up beside her burn through her chest. Maura gasps in surprise at the twin sensation burning in her chest. She clutches one hand into the T-shirt Kara is wearing and the other finds one of Jane’s hands. She tangles their fingers together and basks in the warmth of their shared love.


	6. You're the only love I found and I'm hoping that you'll stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everybody! Here you go though! Enjoy our favorite useless lesbians :)

Alex is woken up by gentle fingers moving along the skin of her chest down to her navel and back in a soft repetitive motion. She smiles and presses herself into the touch. Lena laughs huskily above her, bending down, she presses an entirely too soft kiss to Alex’s lips. Alex whines at the lack of contact and reaches her hands up into Lena’s hair to pull her down. The action results in a clumsy but loving kiss. 

“Mmm, much better.” Alex mumbles against Lena’s lips as she finally opens her eyes to look at her alpha. The smile Lena receives from Alex is blinding. Lena can’t recall a time where she’s ever seen Alex this open or carefree. Happiness floods her chest at the realization that  _ she  _ is the reason Alex is able to feel this way. Alex gasps and grabs her chest at when Lena’s happiness blossoms in her chest. “Oh! That’s, that’s amazing Lena.” She whispers as she stares at the alpha in wonder. Lena smiles down at her omega allowing the love she feels for her to pour into every single crack and crevice that exists in her soul. Alex is steadily overwhelmed by Lena’s nearly blinding love for her. Alex can’t stop the tears that spill down her face at finally feeling  _ home.  _ Lena feels her joy and relief seep into her bones filling her with what feels like a never ending warmth. Lena lowers her body onto Alex allowing her full weight to rest on the omega. Alex groans at her alpha’s comforting weight pressing her into the mattress.

Lena nuzzles her nose against Alex’s mating bite taking in their combined scent. The alpha shivers at the memory of how that mark came to be. Alex wraps her arms around Lena holding her close. “I love you Lena.” She whispers into the skin of her alpha’s neck. “I'm going to love you forever Alexandra Danvers.” Lena sighs as she places barely there kisses along Alex's throat. Alex hums beneath her breath and begins to purr softly. They lay there in silence enjoying the ebb and flow of emotions between them before Lena speaks. 

“Your sister stopped by this morning.” Lena murmurs from her place buried in Alex's neck. Alex stiffens beneath her and can't stifle the anxiety building in her chest. “Darling, it's okay. She didn't land as softly as she usually does so I heard her. She didn't even come in. I was already awake, I was uh, possibly enjoying your beauty as you slept.” With every word Lena's skin flushes from her chest to the tips of her ears. “I'll go check your balcony later for any cracks.” Lena mumbles as her omega studies her features. Alex gives her a small smile before pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of her nose. Lena huffs at the display of affection, lovingly rolling her eyes at Alex.

As Alex looks at Lena she begins to feel a thick heat slowly move through her bones. Groaning she arches her back in an attempt to get comfortable. Lena growls in response, subtly shifting her hips to run her length along Alex’s lips. Alex’s hands fly to her shoulders, digging her nails into the flushed skin there. Lena pants heavily against her neck, trying desperately to control her bodies urge to roll her hips into her mate. “Alex, Alex, you need to eat and drink something first love.” Lena groans as Alex continues to thrust her hips against Lena’s shaft. Alex whines at the mere suggestion of being separated from her mate. 

“No. Not now. After. After, oh god, after please.” Alex pleads on the edge of tears. Lena’s heart cracks at the sight of her generally stoic love on the brink of tears. “Now is fine, please don’t cry Alex.” Lena’s voice cracks on Alex’s name. Alex nods her head and hides her face into the crook of Lena’s neck and shoulder, silently begging her alpha to take the lead. Lena feels both Alex’s desire and uncertainty swirl deep in her chest. She turns her head, gently pressing a soft kiss to Alex’s head. Lena releases soothing pheremones into the minimal space between them trying to help her omega relax. Alex slowly feels the tension leave her body as she breathes in Lena’s calming scent. 

“Is there something you need from me Alex? All you have to do is ask and I’ll give you anything.” Lena whispers reasurringly against the skin behind Alex’s ear. Alex’s hands that had found their way into Lena’s hair clench relfexively pulling a quiet moan from Lena’s lips. “I, I, uh, fuck Lena.” Alex whines as her cheeks flush with embaressment. Lena blinks a few times attempting to regain her thoughts from the lust clouding her senses. “Shh, it’s okay darling. You don’t have to hide from me, remember?” Lena husks out as Alex continues to attempt to force her cock inside her. Alex slows her motions and takes a deep breath to center herself before speaking. “Could you, uh, could you please tell me I’m a good girl, your good girl specifically?” Alex mumbles against the skin of Lena’s neck. Lena can’t stop the subtle roll of hips at Alex’s quiet question. “But Aelx, you’ve always been  _ my  _ good girl haven’t you?” She growls out. Alex moans quietly and nods her head frantically against her alpha’s shoulder. Lena’s alpha puffs their chest with pride at her omega’s eagerness to please them.  Lena raises her hips just enough to reach a hand between them and grasps her member.

“Does my good girl want my cock?” She husks out into Alex’s ear. Alex moans loudly at this and hisses out a faint  _ yes _ . Lena lines herself up with Alex’s already quivering opening and pushes her way inside. Immediately her cock is accepted and surrounded by tight heat. “Oh god Alex. Fuck, you’re so tight.” Lena moans as she braces her weight on her forearms on either side of her omega’s head. The alpha sets a brutal pace as her mind’s eye is clouded in a haze of lust. “Is this what you needed Alex? Your big bad alpha to take you like the omega whore you are?” Lena grinds out into Alex’s mating bite. Lena feels Alex’s need skyrocket at her question. Lena slows her thrusts and forces her alpha back into it’s cage. 

“No, Lena, no. Don’t stop, please?!” Alex cries out in confusion. Lena continues to pant against her neck as her hips keep up a slow grind. “Is that what you want Alex?” She whispers. Alex whines and nods her head slowly. Lena pushes herself up far enough just to look down at her omega’s face. Lena studies her omega’s features before she speaks. “Do you want me to take control like that Alex? I know about your...account Alex.” Alex tenses immdeiately at the admission and peers up at Lena with wide eyes. “It’s okay darling, I promise.” Lena lowers her head and gently nuzzles her nose against Alex’s. Alex relaxes at the gesture and pulls Lena tighter to her. “I’ll give that to you my love, alright?” Alex sobs at Lena’s promise and buries into Lena’s neck. Gradually Lena begins to pick up her pace forcing Alex to arch her back and loosen her hold on the alpha.

“That’s it pretty girl. Give in to me like a good omega.” Lena whispers as Alex begins to moan loudly. Lena shifts back onto her knees, pulling Alex with her by her hips. Lena pulls her up on to her thighs and continues to slam into her. “Fuck, that’s it Alex. Oh, that’s my good omega. Taking her alpha so well.” Lena murmurs as she watches Alex’s breasts move in time with her thrusts. “Yes, yes, Lena!” Alex cries as her walls begin to clench and quiver around Lena’s cock. “Come for me Alex.” Lena moans. Alex all but screams as her orgasm rips through her. Within seconds Lena forces her knot into Alex amplifying her already Earth shattering climax. “Oh god, Oh god, Lena!” Alex screams when the alpha’s knot pops into place sealed in place by her omega seal. “That’s it. Take my cum, fuck, gonna breed you.”  Lena slurs out through her own climax. Alex cums again at her alpha’s exclamation and feels everything slowly begin to fade out. “Lee, I’m so sleepy.” She barely manages to mumble out. “Is ‘kay. Love you.” Lena mumbles as she drapes herself over Alex’s spent body.

“Love you so much.” Alex sighs as she begins to fall asleep. She feels Lena hum against her skin as her breathing begins to fade out. Deep in her chest she can feel Lena’s love pulse and swirl for her. The sensation makes her smile just as her body finallly succumbs to exhaustion.


	7. Cause it's Midnight and The Ghosts Might be Coming Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." Eden Ahbez.

A couple hours later Lena wakes to her shaft finally softening and slowly slipping out of her mate. Lena’s alpha howls at the loss of connection from their beloved. Lena studies her sleeping omega and takes notice of her slightly swollen abdomen. Her bones ache with the desire for Alex to carry her pups. Images of Alex heavy with her baby flash before her eyes instantly making her hard again. Even with her rut simmering in her veins the sudden rush has her cringing. Alex moans as she is suddenly filled again by her alpha’s length. Rolling her head side to side she forces her mind awake. Above her she sees Lena looking both aroused and slightly pained.

“Lena? What’s wrong my love?” Alex croaks out through her dry throat. Lena looks up at her in surprise and instantly flushes up to her ears. Alex smiles softly at the alpha, reaching up she tucks a strand of dark hair behind Lena’s ear. “Tell me.” She whispers. Lena bites her lip and looks down at Alex’s slightly distended abdomen before laying a hand just below her navel. She stares quietly for a moment before she begins to speak.

“I want this.” Lena gently rubs her thumb in slow circles over where Alex’s womb should sit. “I so badly want to watch you grow with our child.” Lena whispers as tears gather in her eyes. Lena looks up and is met by Alex’s wide-eyed, baffled expression.

“You want a baby with me?” She whispers. Lena chuckles and nods her head. “Lena, I don’t, I mean, I might not be able to carry anymore.” Alex barely manages to choke out around the distress clinging to her tongue. Lena nods her head as a tear makes its way down her cheek.

“I had assumed as much based on what Maura had said. I just wanted you to know.” Lena whispers as she runs both her hands up and down Alex’s sides. “But, what if I can’t?” She’s heard stories of alphas abandoning their mates because they couldn’t carry children. Lena feels Alex’s fear flare in her chest like a wildfire.

“Then I am going to continue to love you Alex and give you the world regardless of whether we have children or not.” Lena vows as she pumps out soothing pheromones to calm her omega.

Alex relaxes into the call and pulls Lena down on top of her. “I love you.” She murmurs as Lena peppers her neck and shoulders with gentle kisses. Lena hums her agreement into the skin over Alex’s collarbone. Gently she starts a slow rhythm , grinding her hips into Alex’s. Alex groans beneath her and relaxes into the slow pace.

“God, I love you so much Alex.” Lena whines into the crook of her omega’s shoulder and neck. Alex keens at the declaration and shudders through a small climax. “Please don’t stop Lena.” She pants as her walls quiver and clamp down around the cock inside of her. Lena is so caught up in Alex’s bliss that her own orgasm takes her by surprise. Lena clamps her eyes shuts and lets her hips stutter through her release. Alex cries out at the sensation of her alpha’s seed coating her walls.

“ _Lena._ ” She whines as her climax finally comes to an end. The alpha collapses on top of her and continues a subtle roll as she empties herself into her mate. Alex runs both her hands up and down the length of the alpha’s back, gently encouraging her mate to keep up with her movements. When the alpha finishes emptying herself into Alex she presses soft kisses against Alex’s chest. As Lena lavishes her chest with affection Alex purrs quietly in contentment at having her mate not only on top of her but nestled inside her as well.

“I want children with you too.” Alex whispers causing the alpha to halt her affection. “Yeah?” She whispers slightly dumbstruck. Alex grins down at the alpha and nods her head.

Lena gently pulls herself from her mate’s warmth and shimmies down to her lower abdomen. Alex’s hands tangle in the alpha’s hair as soon as she feels her lips ghost across her sensitive skin. “Can you imagine it? Your belly round with our baby?” Alex hums in acknowledgement as she runs her hands through her alpha's hair. Lena presses gentle kisses from one side of Alex's pelvis to the other and back. Alex purrs loudly at the display of love her alpha is giving her. Gently she tugs on Lena's hair trying to coax her back up to her lips. Jazz

Lena begrudgingly gives up her position and once again lays herself over her omega. Alex smiles at her pouting alpha before pulling her down into a loving kiss. Lena hums into her omegas soft lips and rests her weight on top of her. They kiss languidly for a few moments until they're interrupted by a loud growl from Alex's stomach. Lena presses her forehead to Alex's as she chuckles. Alex grumbles quietly to herself when she feels her neck and cheeks flush.

“Come on love. It seems the famous Kara Danvers appetite is a family trait.” Alex whines at the loss of contact from her new mate making Lena roll her eyes. “Come on now lazy bones, I wanna make you blueberry pancakes while your heat is sated.” Alex smiles at Lena from her bed and watches her mate saunter into the kitchen naked as the day she was born. Alex can't stop the swell of love that bursts in her chest at the sight. Closing her eyes she enjoys the twin sensation in her chest from Lena.

 

_Rizzoli-Isles Residence_

Kara burrows  deeper into the source of warmth beneath her, humming her happiness aloud even with exhaustion still nipping at her bones. The heat beneath her groans at her movements and shifts enough to move Kara into a more comfortable position. The alpha huffs at the bizarre movement beneath her and inhales deeply to scent whatever she is laying on top of. Kara is immediately met with the mouth watering scent of fresh snow, spice and something dark. The scent burns down her throat coaxing a quiet but confused moan from her lips. As Kara attempts to rouse herself from her sleep induced haze strong hands find their way to her hips and pull her flush against the body beneath her.

The Girl of Steel allows herself to be moved while she nuzzles her way along the skin available to her, looking for the source of the intoxicating smell. The being beneath her groans at her curious exploration and flexes the hands on her hips. _Kara._ She hears faintly through her daze. Kara pauses her movements for a second before latching onto a patch of skin trying to draw her name again.

“Kara. Kara, wake up.” A very familiar voice rasps out loud and clear. Kara immediately goes still as her mind is jolted to reality.

“Jane.”

“Kara.” The hands on her hips tighten further attempting to keep the other alpha from fleeing. Slowly, she allows herself to relax into the comfort Jane has always been able to provide. The alpha beneath her smiles softly and wraps her arms tighter around the exhausted hero.

“It's alright Kar. You're okay. Maura got called in so I took her spot. I, uh, I hope that was okay. “ Kara allows a purr to rumble in her chest and curls herself further into the detective beneath her. Jane chuckles at the sleepy hero's antics as her own purr kicks up to match Kara's.

The alphas lay together in silence soaking in the rare contact between them. Jane rubs slow circles over Kara's shirt with her thumbs just above her waistline, in an effort to keep her from moving. Kara in turn melts into the embrace and forces her hands beneath Jane, hooking them onto her shoulders.

“I like this.”

“Yeah, me too Kar.”

The alien shifts slightly and tightens her hold on Jane. “Even when Maura is around? I, uh, I want you too. I want this. To hold and be held by you.” Kara mumbles into Jane's clavicle. “Of course Kara. She loves us both tremendously. Maura wants this just as much as we do. We talked some more before she left. When she gets back we can all talk together. I want you. I want this too.” Jane waits for Kara to respond and is instead met with a pleased huff followed by a soft kiss to her jaw.

“Okay. I need to sleep some more though. I'm pretty sure I solar flared. Could you call Maur in a bit and see if she can get the portable sun lamps?”

“Yeah of course I can. I'll order out too before I call her.” A barely audible _thank you_ is slurred into her skin before the exhausted kryptonian is fast asleep again. Jane smiles down at the head of blonde hair resting on her chest as she pulls her phone from her pocket to call her mate in a few minutes. _Our mate_ , her inner alpha states quietly as she continues to admire the beautiful alpha sprawled on top of her. Eventually Kara's natural warmth lulls the alpha into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As always please leave me comments and kudos! I really love reading them. Find me on tumblr :)


	8. Baby, Come a Little Closer Let Me Taste It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Kara have a...bit of a heart to heart when Maura gets home.

Maura quietly pushes her front door open in hope of not startling the alphas awake.  _ Her alphas _ . The doctor rolls her eyes at her inner omegas helpful reminder. Setting her purse and jacket aside she quickly slips off her heels as well. With just her phone in hand she creeps into the living room looking for her alphas. When she rounds the couch the sight before her makes her heart constrict in her chest from joy. 

Jane is lying flat on her back, her dark ringlets caught in a messy bun, still in her dress slacks and a blue button down with a snoozing kryptonian alpha cuddled on top of her. Kara has her face nuzzled tightly into Jane's neck right over her scent glands. Her arms are underneath Jane with her hands curled around Jane's shoulders.  In turn, Jane has her own arms wrapped securely around Kara's waist, keeping the alpha close. Maura quickly unlocks her phone and snaps a quick picture of the sleeping alphas. Maura sets it as her background and stares at it for a moment before turning her loving smile to the still slumbering alphas. 

Maura quietly creeps back around the couch and into the kitchen. She opens her fridge and begins pulling out everything she's going to need to feed a hungry kryptonian alpha. The omega works quietly in her kitchen, occasionally sipping from a glass of red wine as she stirs the food on the stove or checks on the meat in the oven. As she turns the dials down to keep the food at a simmer she hears a quiet whimper from the couch. Maura stops in her tracks at the sound, afraid her tinkering had been the cause. Turning, she looks over the island counter to the couch where her alphas should be sleeping. 

Suddenly, Jane's low groan breaks the silence making arousal hum in Maura's blood. Maura makes her way around the island and quietly stands at the back of the couch so she can peer over the side. Her breath catches in her chest at what she finds. 

Jane's head is thrown back baring her neck to Kara's lips and tongue. The kryptonian has the other alphas scent gland trapped beneath her teeth and is rolling her hips into Jane's. Maura stands stock still watching the scene unfold  as arousal pools in her abdomen. 

“Kara.” Jane groans out as her hands find their way underneath the kryptonian’s shirt to rest against the bare skin of her hips. Kara's hips stutter at the contact. The alpha releases Jane's abused flesh to whine against her throat.

“Jane, Jane, Jane.” 

“I know Kara, I'm here, I'm here.” Jane whispers as she shifts their bodies so Kara's legs are bracketing her hips. Kara instinctively rolls her hips and pants into Jane's neck at the change of sensations.

“That's it, that's a good girl.” Jane mumbles into Kara's hair as she meets Kara's hips with her own gentle thrusts. 

Maura can't stop the soft groan that slips from her lips as she watches Jane working her hips with Kara's. Jane's eyes snap open at the sound and immediately make contact with her wife's lust blown eyes. “Maura?” 

“Jane, don't stop. Please, don't stop unless she asks you to.” Maura husks while moving to sit in Jane's favorite, ridiculously overstuffed, chair. The alpha tracks her wife's movement all while steadily increasing her thrusts into Kara's clothed center. Kara sits up, pulling off her shirt and bra, before bracing herself with her hands on Jane's shoulders. 

Jane audibly chokes at the sight of the now topless kryptonian on top of her. The alpha watches Kara's shoulders flex and shift as she squeezes Jane's own shoulders tighter, her eyes catch on the kryptonian’s near perfect breasts, nipples hardened and skin flushed from arousal. Jane feels her cock give a hard pulse at the sight. Kara's eyes widen a fraction at the feeling of Jane's cock reacting to her and bares down harder. 

Jane's eyes roll back at the increase in pressure, her hands shoot back to Kara's hips and guide her motions. “Jane? Can you, can you kiss me?” The quiet plea barely reaches Jane's ears. If it hadn't been for the slowing of Kara's movements she wouldn't have noticed at all. In lieu of answering Jane sits up, pulling the alpha close to her and gently presses her lips against Kara's own. Kara gasps at the contact before sinking into Jane entirely. 

Jane is so caught up in the kiss she almost misses the sound of wet skin being rubbed and the faint scent of omega arousal rising in the air. Jane pulls herself from Kara's intoxicating lips to look for the source of the sound. Maura has her dress bunched up at her hips, legs spread and a hand working gentle circles over her now reddened clit. Jane can see Maura's wetness leaving glistening trails on her thighs and the cushion beneath her. When Jane finds her eyes she involuntarily thrusts up harder into Kara. Their omega’s eyes are blown and glazed over with lust watching the alphas intensely. 

Jane groans, burying her face in Kara's neck as the other alpha continues to rock on her lap. Jane sucks, licks and bites her way up Kara's neck until she reaches her ear. Sucking the lobe into her mouth before releasing it with a wet pop.

“Can you smell her Kara? Hmmm? Our precious omega getting off at the sight of her alphas taking one another.” 

Kara groans loudly at this and wraps her hands in Jane's unruly mane. Kara leads the alpha to her lips and smashes them together. Jane pulls Kara close again before flipping them over so she rests on top of her.

“Is this okay Kara?”

Kara nods into the crook of Jane's shoulder as a sense a security seeps into her bones. 

“Just, please be gentle Jane. I haven't, I haven't let anyone...inside me. Since…” Kara trails off, her eyes flickering over to the omega on the chair that is looking at her with such a soft and loving expression it makes her heart twist in her chest. Jane draws back to look down at her kryptonian and runs her thumb across her bottom lip.

“We don't have to do anything Kara. Tell me to get up right now and I will. I want you but I want you when you're ready to have me Kara.” Kara brings her eyes back to Jane's and relaxes into the loving gaze. 

“I do want you Jane, Maura too. I, I love you two very much.” 

“I love you too Kara. I won't hurt you, I promise.” Jane sits back giving herself enough space to pull off Kara's shorts and underwear. Kara gasps as her aching sex is exposed to the cool air of the living room. Jane stares at Kara's center in both wonder and confusion before finding Kara's eyes.

“Kara...uh, this is going to sound very strange but, where is your cock?” Kara chuckles softly at Jane's confusion and is quickly joined by a giggling Maura. Jane looks over her shoulder to shoot Maura a playful glare before returning back to Kara.

“Unlike human female alphas I do not have a cock all the time. On Krypton after the age of maturity female alphas have the ability to control their, appendages, appearances.” Kara shrugs seeing as this is her normal.

“Oh, okay. That explains a lot actually. It doesn't hurt you, right?! I don't, uh, mind if, you, uh, you know.” A deep flush moves up Jane's neck to tint her cheeks as she finishes stuttering out her thought. Kara smiles softly at the generally reserved alpha trying to comfort her.

“No it's not hurting me right now Jane, don't worry. I feel safe and comfortable with you so being like this is just fine.” Jane can't help but purr at Kara's statement of being safe with her. Kara laughs at the sound pulling the alpha back on top of her as she works her shirt out from her pants. The alpha peppers Kara's neck and collarbones with kisses as the other alpha moves to unbutton Jane's shirt. 

“Oh.” Kara runs her hands down Jane's chest, gently teasing a hardened nub, moving to her abdomen and tracing the softly defined abdominal muscles. “You're beautiful Jane.” Jane smiles as a flush reappears across her skin at Kara's compliment. Kara drops her hands to Jane's belt and fiddles with it while looking at Jane for consent. Jane nods her head quickly watching the kryptonian deftly undo her belt and unbutton her pants.

Jane exhales shakily when Kara's fingertips brush against the sensitive skin below her navel. Kara looks up at the other alpha as she slides the tips of her fingers beneath the waistband of her boxers. Jane smiles softly at Kara as she tries to express all her love with just a look. When Kara's hand makes contact with the head of her cock Jane can't stop the loud groan that falls from her lips as her eyes roll back. Kara gently wraps her hand around Jane's cock giving her a couple pumps before lowering the boxers waistband and exposing Jane to her hungry eyes. 

The alpha pants loudly as Kara stares at her straining cock. Just the thought of the kryptonian appraising her makes her cock give a heavy throb. 

“Oh Jane. You are so beautiful.” Kara stares up at the blushing alpha as she reaches her hand up to cup the side of her face. Jane melts into the touch, turning her head into the contact and kissing Kara's palm. Jane slides her hands along the outside of Kara's thighs causing goose bumps in her wake. 

“Are you sure about this Kara?” A quiet chuckle startles Jane out of her trance, reminding her of her wife's presence. 

“My chivalrous Jane.” Maura coos with so much adoration in her voice it makes Jane turn her head to face her. Maura is sitting at qthe edge of the chair, her dress readjusted and a loving smile stretching from cheek to cheek. The alpha can't help but preen under her wife's gaze. 

Maura stands from the chair, adjusting her now wrinkled dress and moves towards her two alphas. Slowly she lowers herself to her knees beside them, placing a gentle kiss to the the overheated flesh of Kara's thigh and intertwines her fingers with Jane's that rests just above where she kissed.

Kara purrs loudly at the small signs of affection. Maura rests her cheek against Kara's thigh and stares up at the flushed alpha's face. She reaches up to tuck loose strands of blonde hair behind the alpha's ear and let's her hand cup a warm cheek. The alpha sighs into the contact as she closes her eyes to revel in the love she feels for both women.

After a few quiet moments Kara opens her misty eyes, smiling at Maura before looking back to Jane. “I'm very sure Jane.” Maura nips at Kara's thigh then soothes it with her tongue. Jane's hands tighten reflexively around the now trembling thighs she rests between. 

“Maura, can you kiss me please?” The plea is whispered so quietly the omega almost misses the question. She quickly rises up enough to lean over the alpha and presses herself against her chest. A loud groan tears from Kara's throat at the touch. Without hesitation Maura presses her lips to Kara's, teasingly running her tongue over the alpha's bottom lip begging for entrance, which the alpha immediately gives. 

Jane groans quietly at the scene before her. Slowly she slides her hand up Kara's thigh and gently caresses the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Kara whimpers against Maura's lips rolling her hips in response to the tender touch. Jane brushes past Kara's short, blonde curls and lays her hand flat against her trembling pelvis. Kara whines into Maura's lips, wrapping an arm around the omega and use the other to grab Jane's wrist.

Gently the other alpha pushes against Jane's hand, forcing her palm to slide against her flushed skin, back into her short curls.

“Jane. Please, I want you so badly.” Kara mutters as Maura works her way down the alpha's neck leaving a trail a kisses and nips along the sensitive skin. Jane grunts in response and lets her fingers slip further until she's met with wet heat coating Kara's outer lips. Her inner alpha howls at the evidence of how much Kara wants her,  _ her alpha wants her _ . Jane pauses for a second allowing the thought to sink into her bones before she starts making slow, tight circles over Kara's hardened clit. 

Kara throws her head back, groaning loudly at  _ finally  _ being touched by Jane. Jane continues to circle her clit, memorized by every twitch as the alpha halts her transition. 

“Jane, Jane, you have to stop or I won't be able to stop.” Kara chokes on her breath as Jane traps her clit in the v of fingers coaxing her to grow. “I told you that you don't have to hold back Kara. I want you for you. Be my good girl and relax. Let us love you.” Kara bucks her hips into Jane's hand finally allowing her body to transition. Both Jane and Maura watch as Kara's shaft grows rapidly in Jane's hand. Maura sits back and gently replaces Jane's slowly pumping hand with her own. 

“You're so beautiful Kara.” Jane murmurs as her fingers find their way through Kara's slick to her quivering entrance. Kara's breath catches in her throat as Jane slowly slides a single finger inside of her. Jane slowly moves in and out of the kryptonian to allow her to adjust. As Kara's walls loosen their hold on Jane she introduces a second finger. The alpha shouts to the ceiling as pleasure races up and down her spine.

“Oh Rao! Jane! Maura!” Kara cries out suddenly as her walls flutter wildly around Jane's fingers. “Inside, Rao, inside Jane.” Blindly Kara reaches for both Jane and Maura trying to make her plea reality. Gently Jane removes her fingers from Kara and wraps them around her own cock. After a few pumps she lines up herself with Kara's entrance. Jane looks up and is met by two sets  of wild eyes staring back at her. Maura has brought herself closer to Kara's straining cock waiting for her chance to wrap her lips around the weeping head. Kara's eyes lock onto Jane's silently beckoning her to push inside. 

Taking a deep breath, Jane pushes forward, her cock head caught on the tight ring of muscles at Kara's entrance. Slowly she increases her pressure until her head pops inside. Jane's head falls back, eyes slamming shut as pleasure shoots up her spine.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She mumbles to herself as she jogs her hips forward slipping another inch into her alpha. Kara's hips snap up forcing Jane it slip in further almost to the base of her shaft. Kara's sudden movement takes Maura by surprise allowing her cock to slip fully into the omega’s mouth.

“Rao, fuck, Maura!”

Jane's eyes pop open at the shout of her wife's name. Groaning loudly, Jane can't stop her hips from rolling. The move makes Jane flush to Kara's hips. Everything stops as Jane is milked by Kara's contracting walls. It takes every ounce of willpower Jane has to keep herself from spilling inside Kara. “Fuck.” Kara continues to gently roll her hips as she rides her aftershocks. Slowly Maura releases her cock with a wet pop. Smiling softly she reaches up to Kara's face and cups her cheek.

“I need, I need…” Kara slurs through her pleasure induced haze. “I know baby. I remember. It's okay love.” Maura stands and gently presses down between Jane's shoulder blades, forcing her to put her weight on Kara. The alpha beneath her sighs happily at the contact, wrapping her arms and legs around Jane keeping her close. Jane pulls her hips back slowly before sliding back into Kara. The alpha keeps this slow, languid pace enjoying the warmth and tightness Kara's channel provides.

“God, you're so tight Kara.” Jane mumbles into the throbbing skin of the kryptonian’s neck. Kara nods her head in agreement as she tightens her hold around the detective. Maura quietly settles behind Jane resting her weight lightly over her wife's back. Jane melts further into Kara with her wife's comforting warmth at her back.

“Jane, can I? Please love?” Jane gasps as Maura's hands find their way onto her bare hips gently pushing her pants further down Jane's thighs. The alpha whines quietly into Kara's neck as Maura's fingers circle around her wet entrance. “You can say no darling, it's okay.” The omega nuzzles her nose into the damp hairs at the base of Jane's neck trying to comfort the woman.

“Yes, Maura, please.” Jane whimpers as she picks up her pace inside of Kara. The kryptonian shutters through a small climax at the thought of Maura being inside Jane as the same time Jane is inside of her. 

Maura slowly enters Jane with one finger, gently working herself fully into her wife. Maura groans loudly into Jane's shoulder when she's finally knuckle deep in her wife. 

“Oh God Maur. I need you to move. I just, fuck, I can't last long baby. Kara, fuck, you feel amazing.” 

“Don't hold back Jane. I want you to cum. Please baby.” Kara whispers into Jane's ear while she runs her hands through the alpha's damp hair. Groaning, Jane increases her pace again making Kara whine and moan loudly into Jane's hair. Maura watches her wife quickly unravel as she matches her wife's pace inside her tight channel. Within moments Jane feels her cock give a heavy throb before releasing thick ropes of cum into Kara's once again quivering walls. 

“Oh Jane, oh, you feel so amazing.” As Jane's hips slow to a stop Maura gently pulls out of the alpha's warmth and lays herself over her two alpha's. 

“I love you both, so much.” Maura mumbles while placing gentle kisses along Jane's shoulders. Both alpha grumble back in agreement as they both sink further into the couch and one another. Chuckling, Maura grabs for the blanket on the back of the couch and lays over top of the three of them. Snuggling in further to her wife she waits for the alphas to get comfortable before closing her eyes and allowing herself to fall into a light slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys! I really wanted to make sure I captured this well and it got away from me just a little bit. I hope you all enjoyed it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! What a ride. Please be gentle with me!  
> Come yell at me on tumblr or say hi! :)  
> I’m super busy but have a plan for those knuckleheads.


End file.
